User talk:Roxy13
Great. Hey, why is your profile is similiar to Fatima's? -- Addrianne12OctBarlow (talk) 13:46, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any fanon fairies/speciallist on Winx Club Fanon Wiki?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Nice names!I like it :).And don't call me sir,i feel annoyed when someone call me sir,i'm not that old!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ HI there roxy13. i think we have met on the fanon wikia.scince you are the head admin i wanted to ask you. which project includes transformations. there is no project transformations so which project? thank you! Not just the name,their profile awsome too! I rated an A for awsome :D So you been inactive for a while,why?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ i changed my sig using history tools.hope you will like it roxy. and anyway, can we be friends??? hi!my name is lucy. i am new to the wiki. i already read the new users and the standards page and the admins page. it says you are the head admin. would you help me to learn the simple most important rules of the wikia???thanks!signed:Winxclublucy (talk) hey roxy!do you have a clubgroup of fairies on the fanon wiki? Hi!Just want to ask can Fatima join Project Pictures?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi!How can i make a talkbox? Its really hardAllijah1022 (talk) 08:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC)allijah1022Allijah1022 (talk) 08:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey, Roxy! (Boy, I just realized I haven't talked to you in a while...) You have a "Gallery" category on your user page. Could you remove that please? Thanks. :)? WonderBuono! (talk) 05:12, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Roxy13 :) I haven't met you before so I just wanted to say hi :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL, some anonymous contributor added that to several people's user pages two year ago and somehow nobody noticed... :P Anyway, I've been okay. A few personal things are kinda tough right now but I'm doing all right. :) How are you? WonderBuono! (talk) 18:21, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, cool. I like that you put a lot of work into your characters. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 19:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 18:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Is there a certain way that you would want the character summaries of each season to be edited in Orangegirl7 (talk) 17:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC)orangegirl7 Sorry! It wasn't me the one who did it,actually it was brother,Frost....we was using the same computer last night....so yeah,i'm sorry! He had an account too lazy to sign up, his account name ShephardAdrian, if you want to talk to him, go there,i ain't involvedMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Question (help) Hi I'm new here ! But how do you make those boxes to chat with -- 23:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) New Guy Here! Umm.. I have a question. I just joined, and I realy want to be a part of this community. However, someone please explain how to make talkboxes, and how to edit articles. I can't edit most of them, it seems that a lot of pages are all protected. Thanks, Lukesky180 (talk) 02:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roxy13, I would like to know if I could join project Art. I really want to. Please get back to me as soon as you can ~Winxpepe Dispute Hi, apologize for the bother, but as you appear to be the most recently active bureaucrat I am wondering if you could sort this issue out, because reverting back and forth is getting nowhere. I attempted to message Phoenix regarding a page he locked, but User:Iamnoone keeps reverting it. All I did besides add my message was fix a problem with his archive ('archive 2' linked to 'archive 1' by mistake), date some undated posts (mostly those at the start and end of months) and add some month headings because there were a lot of messages on the page and it was difficult to find anything. IANO has threatened to report me for spamming for the edit, but I don't see why that would be spam. I understand the concept of guarding people's userspaces, but this seems incredibly conservative. Seeing as how many people who comment here do not create subject headlines, navigation is already pretty difficult, so I figure months help break it up a bit for the very busy pages full of comments by template-users. Surely if someone is absent and comes back and for some reason dislikes the organization, it would be incredibly easy to delete those. I put a lot of work into it thinking it would be helpful. +Y 15:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) your welcome, do you know anyone who can draw oc's for me? TerrariaKing's edits mudt be reverted please revert all edits and block http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TerrariaKing (s)he deleted all content on a lot of pages, which i cannot revert. The contribs make no scense. P. S. not meaning to tell you to do your job, but here are some of the replaced content: THIS SUX XD U TURDS''' GET ALIFE ALL OF U R 30 YEAR OLD MEN GOD LOSERRS GET A LIFE DIKS FOOLS U WERE DUMB FOR UNBLOCKING ME ''' '''FAI...") i wanted to read about Aishia's home planet, but i can't, nor can i edit the page Hey Roxy Hey why did you block my stuff and delete them. How is it stolen i cant draw made up winx fairies becuase i dont know how and even if i did i don't know what website to make it on thats why i used pics from another anime show and stuff plus it was my brothers idea since i know and he know i cant draw so blz plz plz un block and un delete my stuff plzplzplzplzplzplzplzpzlplzpzlplzpzlplzpzlpzlplzplzplpzlplz plz un block and un delete my stuff i don't know how to draw.the only thing i can draw is a house.Plus it was my brothers idea always getting me in trouble anyway that's the only reason why i used those one's you deleted so plz plz plz un block and un delete it i didn't know iam new here and i can't draw so that's why i used the one you deleted as i said before plzplzplz do it plzpzlpzlpzlzplz and plus i'am only(9 next month i'll be 10) plzplzpzlplzplzpzlpzlpzlplzplzplzplzplzlpzplzplzpzllzpzplpzlzlppzlpzlplzpllpzpz,lpzp.lplzppzlpzllzp Hi Roxy,just wanna ask something,do you have a feeling to change the theme of this wiki?.I mean Bloom's enchantix on the left.It is great to have a new theme. LUV 15:12, February 13, 2013 (UTC) They are nice,but I am afraid user hate me because a lot of them hoping the them for Harmonix or Sirenix.Do you know how to upload picture from your computer?If you don't want,I understand. LUV 01:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I suggest the background should be Sirenix/Harmonix... Rose - It's a fairy life! 13:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) The color should be pink since the Winx's logo is pink. Or how about a heart background??? 'cause I prefer the color pink and a Winx background. Rose - It's a fairy life! 13:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Saw your conversasion with FloraEnchantix, i advise you to make a blog and ask what everybody thing, about colors, pics for a new background,.... That all [[User:Iamnoone|たこルカ''' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] It just an advise, do it or not, your call [[User:Iamnoone|'たこルカ' ]][[User talk:Iamnoone|'はちゅ']] Actually, Roxy... there are some changes here. And we (normal users), can't change and/or remove pictures in the page. As long as the admin or Rose agrees. Rose - It's a fairy life! 15:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) How about if the wiki theme is this? Just a suggestion. L U V 12:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok,but they ask your permission,they said you are the admin leader,so it would be great to have your approval. L U V 14:10, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You very much!!!! Can I ask a general Wikia question? I am trying to create my own Wiki for a book series I read when I was younger that doesn't have one, and I can't get any of my menu links to work. Is there any way you could tell me how to fix that problem or recommend someone who can? Lioness1017 (talk) 16:28, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask a general Wikia question? I am trying to create my own Wiki for a book series I read when I was younger that doesn't have one, and I can't get any of my menu links to work. Is there any way you could tell me how to fix that problem or recommend someone who can? Lioness1017 (talk) 16:30, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Can I be an administrator? Hey Roxy, I know you are the head admin of this website, so I came here to ask you for permission to be an admin. I am a total fan of Winx Club and an excellent editor (spelling!!). I have noticed that this wiki has some spelling mistakes and I would like to give them some edits. Please? :) If you would like more info about me, please e-mail me at 16chanjl2@gmail.com. Don't worry, I check this e-mail everyday!!!! Byebye, Jasmine Lalalailovewinxclub (talk) 10:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S: I love your profile!! Hi there! Harmee said he had approval from you, so I made a small change to the theme of the wiki... I hope you don't mind. If you don't like it, I'll be pleased to undo it. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:37, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Thank you once again, for everything. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hey Roxy13, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 18:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hi. As you have not logged in and/or made any contributions for a while, and the wiki also lacks of active admin in charge, I am asking if you still want to contribute in this wiki as admin/bureaucrat? If no, are you are willing to step down the admin/bureaucrat status and save a plot for the other active users becoming admin? Please leave a respond in my talk page with the title of the message as "Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right". I will wait for your respond in a week. After a week, if there is no responds from you, your rights will be revoke. Thank you very much for your time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC)